Jon
Jonathan "JonTron" Jafari (born 24 March 1990), more commonly known on the internet as JonTron, is an entertainer and the co-founder of the show Game Grumps, alongside his friend Arin Hanson. Besides Game Grumps, he is known mostly for his game reviews and being part of the community known as NormalBoots. Jon's tenure on Game Grumps lasted for 619 episodes (18 July 2012 - 24 June 2013) before the announcement of his departure on 25 June 2013. Career YouTube and NormalBoots Jon started his show in 2010 with a standard review of the video game Daikatana, but he didn't gain internet popularity until he retooled the series with a more original style. After a fan posted Jon's "DinoCity BRO!!!" video on Reddit with the description "After watching this, video game reviews really aren't the same anymore," Jon's popularity boomed. This is also when Jon's videos were first brought to Arin Hanson's attention. He was a grump, ironically, since he played the role as "Not-so-Grump". Jon is the co-creator of the NormalBoots website, alongside PeanutButterGamer. NormalBoots was shut down as YouTube's partner program became a much better way to earn money than ad revenue on NormalBoots. However, it has recently been resurrected due to uncertainties surrounding the long-term viability of being dependent on ad-revenue from a site that is becoming increasingly mired in copyright controversies that could potentially end up shutting down channels such as Jon's. Jon has appeared in videos of "a fellow NormalBoots member Continue?", and he has also done many voiceovers for episodes of "Did You Know Gaming?". Jon started contributing to Channel Awesome in 2011, working on the subdivisions "That Guy With The Glasses" and "Blistered Thumbs." Jon is also a member of The Game Station, now rebranded as Polaris. Music Jon is educated in musical theatre. He will occasionally display his musical talent in videos that he produces, as well as many episodes of Game Grumps. Jon made a cameo appearance in a Pepsi commercial with Mike Tompkins, where he appeared along with many others singing the tune "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" in honor of the 2013 World Series. The original publisher of the video, Maker Music, had posted in the video's description a link to Jon's YouTube page, asking fans to get him to sing the National Anthem for the World Series. Trivia * Jon has been called out for saying "legitimately" a number of times in early episodes of Game Grumps. As of later episodes, he had become self-conscious about using the word. * Jon has stated that his favorite games are Conker's Bad Fur Day, Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 2, Donkey Kong Country 3, Yoshi's Island, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, and Half-Life 2. He has also expressed a distinct fondness for the Mass Effect series. * The way Jon got most of his fame and got Arin's attention was through his Dino City episode. The episode became a front page post on Reddit with the quote "After watching this, video game reviews really aren't the same anymore." Arin saw the Reddit post, and contacted Jon asking him to hang out. * There is a reference to Jon and their real talk meme in the game, DLC Quest. *According to the Completionist's episode of Luigi's Mansion, Jon is also known as "the Pizzapletionist". Jon has since stated that this was a misunderstanding between them, and his title was actually "the Pitz-pletionsist". (Pronounced "Peetz-plee-shun-ist") *He was the fourth player to be eliminated in the Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Hardcore Tournament, hosted by Polaris. *Jon was featured in a flashback in the Faileontology episode of Castle Crashers on Steam Train. The flashback was from the Biz Casual episode of Sonic '06. This is Jon's last appearance on the Game Grumps channel, even though the episode was recorded before he left the channel. * The 109th episode of Pokemon FireRed included the first mention of Jon's name on the show since he left Game Grumps in recognition of this series being their longest playthrough beating Sonic '06. ** He was mentioned again in episode 15 of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link when Arin was discussing an unreleased episode of Joe & Mac. ** He was also mentioned in Toon Grumps, the 2015 April Fools joke from the Grumps, where Ross mentions how Arin and Jon created the show. *He appeared as a main character in the music video for the Ninja Sex Party song "Let's Get This Terrible Party Started!" The video came out shortly before his departure from Game Grumps. * At the NormalBoots Panel at SGC, Jon was revealed to have gotten in trouble as a child for teaching his neighbor the f-word. * Jon used to play the alto saxophone, but was "really bad at it". * Jon went to high school at Palos Verdes Peninsula High School, with Barry Kramer, the editor of game grumps. *After he and Nostalgia Critic did their own separate reviews on Foodfight!, they did an intro to Nostalgia Critic's Halloween specials which involved Jon going to Nostalgia Critic's house to murder him for reviewing the movie. Navigation Category:People Category:Featured Articles Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Past members